In some integrated circuit fabrications, a wafer is trimmed on the edge to reduce damage to the wafer during processing. However, during the edge trimming, the wafer can suffer from trim line sidewall damage that can be attacked by subsequent etching processes. The trim line sidewall damage results from surface particle debris generated during wafer edge trimming process. The debris between the trim blade and the wafer sidewall pose high risk for sidewall damage.